yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Yuna
is the titular protagonist of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She is a second-year middle school student and a member of the school's Hero Club. Background Yuna is a student at Sanshu Middle School and is also Togo's next-door neighbor. Yuna is very knowledgeable about flower language and enjoys flower pressing, which she learned from her mother. She is also very physically fit and active, having learned martial arts from her father. Yuna scored the highest of anyone tested on the Hero Aptitude exams, causing the Taisha to relocate the Togo family next door to her so that she and the former hero Togo would be acquainted. Appearance Yuna is a fair-skinned teenage girl of slightly below average height. She has amaranth-red eyes and shoulder-length hair of different hues: in civilian form, her hair appears amaranth-red in color; in Hero form, her hair now appears pinker in color. She also dons a flower petal-shaped hair clip, which noticeably increases in size while in Hero form. Her Hero outfit is white and pink, with a pink armored breastplate and a white long coat with a pink gradient. She also has black spats with pink bands at the mid-thigh area, and armored gauntlets and greaves. Her Mankai gauge is located on her right fist and takes the shape of a pink cherry blossom. In her Mankai form, she wears a long, pink, flowing kimono-like dress with flowing, partially-detached sleeves and has a golden ring above her head, which are attached to two gigantic, mechanical armored fists. When gaining the burden from the sky gods, she had a strange, sun-like symbol seemingly burned onto her skin, located on the left side of her chest. It's burnings then continued to extend all the way across her abdomen, creating a swirling pattern. Personality .]] Yuna is an energetic, kindhearted girl who jumps at the chance to help others. She is extremely loyal to her friends, family and to the Hero Club, and fights to protect them without a second thought regardless of the risks to her own safety. Yuna is good at reading people's emotions, and will often exaggerate her naivete and childishness in order to brighten the mood. Yuna is also not above telling white lies for the sake of her friends. In truth, Yuna is scared of dying, and being alone. Fairies * Gyuki (牛鬼) ** A white cow spirit with a pink flower marking on its side. Gyuki is mischievous and comes out of Yuna's terminal of its own volition, unlike the other fairies. It is also extremely voracious and will attempt to eat any and everything, including the other fairies. * Kasha (火車) ** A pink fire-cat spirit. Like Gyuki, Kasha is stated to be an ill-behaved troublemaker. Abilities Yuna fights using armored gauntlets and greaves for powerful close-range combat. Her first fairy, Gyuki, allows her to condense energy in her fist and release it in a punch, her signature technique which she calls the "Hero Punch." Yuna's second fairy, Kasha, allows her to gather energy in her foot and release it in a fiery explosion, a technique which she dubs the "Hero Kick." Yuna's Mankai form grants her two gigantic armored fists which deal devastating blows to anything they hit. As a result of using her Mankai in Episode 5, Yuna loses her sense of taste, while her usage of it in Episode 12 cost her the use of her legs. When granted her final mankai by the Shinju, she is able to do a Hero Punch with the wishes of the hero club, represented by the flowers of the heroes. It is able to destroy gods but dissipates the Shinju. Plot Episode 1 Yuna is revealed to be a member of the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club, along with Togo Mimori, Inubouzaki Fu, and Inubouzaki Itsuki, which is dedicated to helping those that require assistance. During class one day, upon receiving a strange "forestize warning" messaging her phone, Yuna finds that time has suddenly stopped and attempts to comfort Togo, before she and her friends are enveloped by a rainbow-colored light, soon finding themselves in a strange multi-colored forest. Upon arriving there, Fu explains that the four of them have been chosen by the Shinju to fight against mysterious enemies known as Vertex, whose goal is to utterly destroy the Shinju and demolish the world as a result. When one of the Vertex appear and begins attacking, Fu tells Yuna and Togo to escape while she and Itsuki use their phones to transform into heroes to fight against the Vertex. Determined to protect Togo, Yuna awakens her potential as a hero and transforms herself, using her newfound strength to fight against the Vertex. Episode 2 Now transformed, Yuna helps Fu and Itsuki perform the sealing ritual in order to expose the Vertex's core. Once this happens, she teams up with Fu to defeat the Vertex and return to the real world. The next day, she notices that Togo is upset with Fu for hiding the truth from them, and attempts to cheer her up. During the next Vertex battle, Yuna attempts to take down the Scorpion Vertex but is knocked down and injured. She is almost killed by the Vertex before she is saved by Togo. Episode 3 Like her friends, Yuna is also quite surprised when Miyoshi Karin enters the Jukai and singlehandedly eliminates a Vertex. She is even more surprised when Karin transfers into her class. Nonetheless, she is her usual friendly and cheerful self, and considers Karin a friend. Episode 4 Yuna joins the others in helping Itsuki become more confident in her singing abilities. At the karaoke lounge, she and Karin perform [[○△□ (Maru Sankaku Shikaku)|''○△□ (Maru Sankaku Shikaku)]] together. She also helps write a note of encouragement for Itsuki, saying "Let's go eat cake once the test is over!". Episode 5 Yuna assists her friends in taking down the remaining Vertexes. When the soul of the last Vertex cannot be sealed, she and Togo fly up to it. Determined to destroy it, Yuna uses her Mankai ability to punch the Vertex core. She is wounded and fatigued, but with Togo and Itsuki's help, she survives. Episode 6 Yuna discovers that she has lost her sense of taste, but attempts to remain in good spirits for everyone else's sake. Instead, she is more concerned about Karin, who appears to feel a form of survivor's guilt after the last Vertex battle. She goes to meet Karin on the seashore, telling her that even though there are no more Vertex to fight, the Hero Club will still be around because they love being together and helping people. Through this gesture of friendship, she convinces Karin to stay with the Hero Club. Episode 7 Yuna enjoys a fun and relaxing day at Sanshu Beach. That night, however, she notices Togo awake and gazing up at the sky. Togo voices her concerns about the Vertex battles not being over, but Yuna reassures her that they will deal with it when it happens, and brushes her hair. Episode 8 Yuna eliminates a Vertex using her new power: Hero Kick. When the Jukai disappears, she and Togo are transported to a different location, where they meet Nogi Sonoko. She tells them the truth about Mankai and Sange. Yuna is shocked, but vows to Togo that she will find a way to make things right. Episode 9 Yuna tells Fu the information they learned from Sonoko, and in turn they are asked not to share the information with Itsuki and Karin yet. The next day, Togo tells Yuna that the fairies were given to them to prevent them from dying, and that everything Sonoko said was true. When Fu becomes enraged and tries to attack the Taisha, Yuna, Karin and Itsuki stop her from fighting. Episode 10 It is revealed that Yuna met Togo shortly after Togo moved into her new home. From that point onward, they became next-door neighbors and best friends. Upon hearing about the Hero Club and receiving a flyer from Fu, Yuna immediately volunteered to join. Episode 11 Yuna and Karin attempt to chase after Togo, after learning that she caused the Vertex outbreak. They discover the World of Flames beyond the wall, and try to reason with Togo, but to no avail. Yuna becomes so distraught with the situation and her perceived failure as a friend that she becomes unable to transform. Karin volunteers to fight in her place, and by the time Yuna finds her again, she has lost her sight and the use of most of her limbs. By the episode's end, Yuna has found renewed strength, vowing to protect Togo and the Shinju. Episode 12 Yuna activates Mankai once more and fights against Togo, and stops her by telling her that she will never forget about her. She then tries to stop the final Vertex attack, but her Mankai wears off and she is unable to use her legs. She then summons a tremendous amount of willpower to deliver the final blow and touch the Vertex core. This causes her to become comatose for several months, but after hearing Togo's voice, she is able to return to consciousness. Despite suffering from another "dizzy spell", Yuna performs the play with her friends, confident that she can accomplish anything with her friends there. Washio Sumi's Chapter - Promise Yuna makes a brief appearance at the end, as she meets Togo for the first time. Heroes' Chapter Episode 1 Yuna notes that despite all that has happened in the past several months, the Hero Club is back to its normal activities. Sonoko has enrolled at Sanshu Middle School and joined the Hero Club, and Yuna has become fast friends with her. However, when Yuna is walking home with Karin after a baseball game, she notices something is not quite right. She gets this feeling again when Itsuki brings a cake into the club room and Fu cuts it into six pieces, and she suddenly remembers the word "botamochi". It all culminates when the Hero Club performs their play for the kindergarteners, and Yuna remembers Togo's emotional reading of the play to her. She suddenly remembers Togo, and she and Sonoko realize that their memories have been altered to make them forget about Togo. Heroes' Chapter Episode 2 Once beyond the wall, Yuna volunteers to enter the black hole and retrieve Togo. She expends her fairy's barrier to survive the hole's gravitational pull, and she enters another plane of existence as her soul becomes separated from her body. There, she finds fragments of Togo's memories and learns how she ended up outside the wall. Once Yuna enters the other side of the black hole, she notices that the place seems familiar. She soon finds Togo and, in spite of the risk to her soul and body, frees her and takes on the full extent of the curse. She does not tell the others about the curse, which has now begun to create burn marks on her body. Heroes' Chapter Episode 3 Yuna wonders if she should tell the others about her burn mark, but when she does, horrible visions begin to appear of others bearing the same mark. She tries to tell Fu in private, but after she does, Fu is hit by a car. This leads Yuna to realize that if she tries to talk about the curse, it will spread to others. Distraught, Yuna runs away. Heroes' Chapter Episode 4 After the New Year, Yuna tries to remain upbeat and continue her everyday life despite her declining health. Karin tries to ask Yuna to tell her if something is bothering her, but becomes upset when Yuna insists that everything is fine. It is then revealed that Yuna is suffering from a Curse of the Gods, and will spread the curse if she writes or tells others about it. She is instructed by the Taisha to keep a diary. In it, Yuna reveals that during the last Vertex attack, her body was completely destroyed and her soul was consumed by the Vertex's core. This left her trapped in the same place where Togo was kept. Hearing Togo's voice restored her determination to return home, and a crow appeared to help her. After returning, the Shinju had to create an entirely new body for Yuna. The Taisha informed her that she is a Misugata, a very sacred being favored by gods, and that this was how she was able to transfer Togo's curse to herself. They also tell her that as long as the World of Flames exists, the curse will not heal, and she will likely not make it to spring. She continues to feel fear and pain as her condition worsens, and guilt for disappointing her friends. Heroes' Chapter Episode 5 Yuna is visited by the Aki-Sensei, who tells her that the Shinju's lifespan is nearing its end, and the world will be destroyed. The only way to save the human race is if she agrees to be the Shinju's bride and sacrifice herself in a Shinkon wedding. She accepts the proposal, but faces harsh objections from her friends. She continues arguing with them over what should be done, but fears that the curse is spreading and runs away. Heroes' Chapter Episode 6 By the time Togo finds Yuna in the heart of the Shinju-sama, the Shinkon is already well underway, with snakes imprisoning her body and arms eating away at her soul. She tries to reach out to Togo, but is blocked by a barrier. She is almost consumed by the snakes, but is freed after all of the heroes, mikos, and sentinels unite in their prayers to the Shinju. She embraces Togo, crying and admitting to her that she is very afraid. Gyuki then appears to her, enveloping her in a root of light and allowing her to transform into her ''Dai Mankai form. With this incredible strength, she punches the heavenly gods and destroys the World of Flames with it. She and her friends are brought back to the real world, their terminals cracked. With the curse lifted, Yuna returns to living a normal life with the Hero Club. Relationships Togo Mimori Yuna's best friend, classmate and fellow club member. Yuna and Togo met two years previous just after Togo moved next door to Yuna's family, and they have been friends since then. Yuna and Togo have an extremely close friendship and both are always there for each other when the other needs it most. Yuna is also rather protective of Togo, and is usually the one pushing her wheelchair around. Inubouzaki Fu Yuna's senior and club president. Fu and Yuna have a strong friendship, and their energetic personalities are often synced with each other. Yuna has strong confidence in Fu as a leader and accepts Fu's revelations about the Hero Club without complaint. Inubouzaki Itsuki Yuna's junior and fellow club member. Yuna, like the rest of the Hero Club, tends to treat Itsuki as the club's little sister, and she cares deeply about her well-being; for example, Yuna is the first to suggest that the Hero Club help Itsuki pass her music exam. Miyoshi Karin Yuna's classmate and fellow club member. Their relationship is rocky at first, since Yuna's earnestness conflicts with Karin's serious, stubborn nature. However, as the series goes on Yuna's refusal to give up on Karin starts to get through and by the end of the series, the two are very close friends. Nogi Sonoko A fellow Hero, and as of Sonoko After Yuna's classmate and fellow club member. Yuna first met Sonoko when she was summoned to her hospital bed with Togo in Episode 8. Yuna feels immense sympathy for her situation and asks what she can do to help. When the two meet again in Sonoko After, the two immediately become good friends, to Togo's delight. Forms of Address Trivia * Yuna's birthday, March 21, is the first day of spring. This also makes her an Aries, like Togo. * Yuna's name was given by the Taisha due to her high Hero aptitude, in commemoration of Takashima Yuna who was lost in battle. Flower Motif Yuna is often associated with cherry blossoms, specifically the Yoshino Cherry, Prunus × yedoensis. When she is given the power of Dai Mankai, she has been presumed to have the theme of a Green Sakura variation. Beautiful-Cherry-Blossom-cherry-blossom-35246756-800-571.jpg sakura5.jpg Gallery Model Sheets Yuna-concept.jpg Yuna-concept2.jpg Yuna-concept3.jpg Yuna-concept4.jpg Chara yuna face2.png|Face details. Screen shot 2018-01-21 at 1.50.02 PM waifu2x photo noise1 scale tta 1.png 0001206697.jpg 00011818632.jpg 0001206700.jpg 0001358317.jpg 0001242442.jpg ayaeve03-img1200x848-1519652729uqbbuh19285.jpg 0000899289.png ayaeve03-img1200x848-1519652730yt8qi119285.jpg 0000988645.png ayaeve03-img1200x848-1519652729zjzpz919285.jpg Yunafacemodel.png 0000911549.png 0000899288.png ayaeve03-img1200x848-1519652731c9uqge19285.jpg ayaeve03-img1200x848-15196527315jnojm19285.jpg Screen shot 2018-01-21 at 1.58.01 PM.png Screen shot 2018-01-21 at 1.57.45 PM.png Screen shot 2018-01-21 at 1.57.42 PM.png Screen shot 2018-01-21 at 1.57.40 PM.png Screen shot 2018-01-21 at 1.57.58 PM.png 000064.png Yuna1.jpg Screen Shot 2018-09-30 at 3.56.45 PM_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png 1517241965416.jpg|Yuna's "Great Mankai" (大満開 Dai Mankai) by BUNBUN Anime Yuna.jpg 1415303768804.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.09.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.01.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.27.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.50.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.50.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.28.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.27.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.03.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.53.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.37.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.28.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.27.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.05.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.12.36 PM.png Unknown-2.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.10.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.23.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.10.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.42.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.42.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.43.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.30.32 PM.png Unknown-31.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.02.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.29.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.28.11 PM.png Unknown-3.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.02.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.12.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.31.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.24.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.55.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.07.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.55.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.12.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.55.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.36.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.36.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.36.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.34.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.34.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.33.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.33.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.32.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.31.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.32.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.25.38 PM.png Unknown-38.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.23.35 PM.png Unknown-33.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.22.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.20.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.09.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.04.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.38.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.04.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.02.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 4.59.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.00.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.08.58 PM.png Unknown-7.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.03.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.36.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.13.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.58.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.00.33 PM.png Unknown-9.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.02.01 PM.png Unknown-39.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.56.41 PM.png Unknown-12.jpeg Unknown-18.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.19.08 PM.png Unknown-17.jpeg Unknown-27.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.34.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.40.37 AM.png|Yuna in the S2 trailer. Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.23.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-21 at 4.17.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-21 at 4.18.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.22.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-21 at 4.17.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.24.34 PM.png Rekishi4 img.png Screenshot 20180105-121117.png Yusha punch 1.jpg Miyoshi Yuki Bikinis.png Mobile Game Chara1 img.png 01yy_sd_01.png 01.png Chara1 img2.png 9fc70e6aef2c8837ec8717fa2595c4cf469c52e4.png 8d5040ef71910a79879a5da519eabbe1d6b435df.png 6316a1bb144a06296d92188901d299ab67f29b0a.png Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 12.13.20 PM.png Yuki Yuna icon.png|Yuki Yuna twitter icon YunaCasualSummerHY.png YunaCasualWinterHY.png YunaScarf.png YunaSchoolSummerHY.png YunaSchoolWinterHY.png Official Art Memory of the Forest - Yuna.png|Memory of the Forest game render. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 5.00.34 PM.png|Yuna in the 4koma. Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 8.44.24 PM.png|Yuna in the bonus chapter of Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. Sonoko-After-Yuna-Togo.jpg Sonoko-After-group.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 12.43.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 12.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.00.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.01.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.00.09 PM.png Mainvisual pc.jpg CrEfOdV.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 12.59.13 PM.png Bddvd 01 jk.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.30.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 3.50.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 3.48.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 3.23.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.30.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.30.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.29.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.27.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.19.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.19.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.31.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.23.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.21.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.31.17 PM.png BEn6Assg.png MSyZbD4.png KamashIg.png NG3rT7T.png XdMUbuSg.png TTSLaVdg.png Memory of the Forest main visual.png 4.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.40.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.40.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.37.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.37.29 AM.png Slumberparty.jpg SchoolReady.jpg LoveLetter.jpg LoveLetterBLUSH.jpg Uwa~.jpg Kiss.jpg ClosedEyesKiss.jpg SleepingYuna.jpg SleepyYuna.jpg AwakeningYuna.jpg Yunakanonji.PNG|A poster featuring Yuna that was part of the Kan'onji City tourism promotional project (2016). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sanshu Middle School Category:Hero Category:Main Characters